Charmed
by blind-bella
Summary: Will a chance encounter at the morgue with Phoebe Halliwell (charmed x over) save her life, or lead to her demise. R&R VERRY important 2 me!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the charmed or Tru calling characters.

I hope this plot isn't too overdone, I'll try to make it unique, if you have any idea's pleaaase feel free to tell me. I'm pretty new at this and can use all the help I can get!!

-- thoughts --

Phoebe knew that no good could come of accompanying Miles to the Morgue. He was dead. Phoebe knew that they weren't meant to save everyone, she knew that sometimes they were destined to die, but no often how many times she lost an innocent, it never got easier.

But Miles wasn't just an innocent he was her boyfriend. For a short while he had made her feel again. Not pain, stress or any other negative emotion. He had made her feel beautiful, special and happy. And now... Now he was gone. Forever.

It was true that he was a rebound relationship, and maybe they wouldn't of lasted, but Miles had been special to her and she would miss him... If only... If only fate didn't have to be so cruel. Why did he need to die? Why couldn't she have turned left? Why.... Why couldn't he still be alive?

true: -- Poor girl Its so hard to lose someone you care about.... I don't want to disturb her, but she's been staring at him for 5 minutes now and that can't be good for her... who knows, maybe she'll get lucky and he'll ask for my help.

Ok so I know this was a reeeaaaaaaaaally short chapter, I promise the others will be longer...... that is... if you guys want more... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I REALLY REALLY REALLY WOULD APPRICIATE IT!!!!!! Also, if you have any questions or idea's let me know and I'll answer them. If you want me to continue you've got to review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

cherrygurl1225 and rma2110 YOU TWO MADE MY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't realize that unregistered readers couldn't review... I've changed that so if you want to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Tru walks into the room "I'm sorry to bother you Miss "

Phoebe: "Phoebe"

Tru – she's been looking at the body and day dreaming for over five minutes now, she must of really loved him— "Phoebe, do you want me to give you a few more minutes?"

Phoebe slowly nodded and then tore her eye's away from Miles' corps. "No.. No that's alright. Thank you for allowing me to see him one last time." Phoebe turned back for a final look.

Touching her arm Tru said: I know its hard to loose someone you love. I'm sorry"

--------------------FLASH----------------------------

A CORPSE OF A LOVELY YOUNG WOMAN WITH BLACK HAIR WEARING A PENDANT

TUR WALKS INTO THE ROOM TOWARD THE BODY WHEN SUDDENLY THE HEAD TURNS "HELP ME"

TRU WATCHING PHOEBE LOOKING AT MILES

TRU DRINKING COFFEE

TRU WAKING UP IN BED WITH A GASP

TRU PICKING UP TODAYS NEWS PAPER

TRU FOLLOWING THE GIRL

A DEMON ATTACKS THE GIRL BUT TRU GETS IN THE WAY AND DYES WHILE THE GIRL LIVES

---------------------------end of premonition---------------------

Phoebe --- what was that... That didn't make any sense who is this girl and what did she do. --

Tru: "Phoebes are you alright?"

Phoebe: "yes, I'm fine thank you " Phoebe turned and looked at Tru more closely.

Tru: "Tru. Tru Davis." The two woman shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

Phoebe: "Same here. Ok well I should let you get to work." Still a little confused Phoebe didn't know what to make of her Premonition. She walked out of the door and looked around. – Good no one's here. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do, or what just happened. Dead people just don't talk! This wasn't a ghost. It was such a different premonition. Usually its one scene, but this time... It kept jumping. I don't understand.... It looked like I pressed rewind on a TV or something... OK phoebe relax pay attention. She's an innocent, you wouldn't of gotten the premonition if you weren't supposed to help her.—

She huddled in a corner and watched Tru zip up Miles' body bag and put him in one of the compartments. A guy walked in pushing a stretcher with the lady she'd seen in her premonition. – Oh boy, I really don't have much time, usually I get my visions at least a few hours in advance. What am I going to do? I still don't understand? I don't know how I can save her? And I don't understand how the obviously dead woman is supposed to be alive while Tru ends up dying. None of this makes since.—Phoebe continued to watch as Tru talked to a guy who'd brought in the body.

Tru: "She's so young. What's her story, where did you find her?"

Guy: "The police got a call from her neighbors who say they heard a lot of shouting and then I big crash. When I got there, she was lying dead on the floor with her left hand clutching her pendant. She must of hit her head against her dresser as she feel because she has a big gash at the back of her head and there was blood streaming from the ledge of the dresser. What I don't understand is how whoever attacked her could of gotten in. Both her apartment and bedroom doors were locked. I found her with a broken vial near her hands. I've taken it to be analyzed at the lab. Its such a shame. No one should have to die this young."

Tru: "I know. I thought that I'd get used to people dying before their time, but it never gets easier. Thanks Luke"

Phoebe watches Luke walk briskly out of the room and turn back to look at Tru. She seems to be hesitant about moving the body. Suddenly, like in her premonition the head turns and eyes open

Body: Help me"

Phoebe wakes with a start in her bed.

Miles: Phoebe. Honey whets wrong?"

Authors message: Ok so there you have it. I know its still short, but I thought the cliff hanger was better ï So will phoebe save Tru? Or will she save Miles? Can she save them both? Review then keep reading and find out! I don't know if I explained phoebe's premonition or the day rewinding well... How'd I do? Any suggestions?

I'm having trouble with the formatting staying the same so hopefully this time the won't be deleted. Thank you soooooooooo much for the reviews you really made my day... So... what do you guys think??????? Pleaaaaassssseeeeeeee tell me!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

As she did about four times a week, Tru woke up with a start. As had become the norm on the days she worked, it was a rewind day. She was really happy that she had the ability to help people. It felt great and also very empowering to be able to save lives on an almost daily basis. . – but.. (sigh) I'm so tired of running around town. Once, just once I'd like to have a week with no rewind days. And actual 7 days without a rewind sounds so good right now... It's a good thing that while the day rewinds; it feels like I'm having about 10 espressos. Actually, it felt really weird yesterday. Whenever jack's around me while the day rewinds it always feels different... If I didn't know that Davis gave him a pick up across town then I'd swear he was with me...--

Tru rolled over, looked at the clock and sighed. She slowly got up and dressed. She was lucky that yesterday had been a really slow and boring day. Those days seemed to be coming less and less often lately. She of course would get a call from Harrison in 10 minutes. He would whine about how expensive his rent was and ask to move in again... Oh well, at least since he and Lindsey broke up he isn't so interested in what she's doing... --

Tru puts some toast in the toaster and then makes some coffee. She takes her cup and heads to the seat near the phone to drink it. As soon as she sits down the phone rings and she grabs it on the second ring

"Hello Harry."

"Tru! My best sister in the entire world! How are you doing today? I hope you're having a better one than I am. My stupid landlord raised the rent again! That's the second time in two month! Another ten dollars! Tru-"

"Harrison, I know that you think that you can come move in here because I have the room. I know that he raised the rent, I also know that for your sake I'm very glad it's a rewind day. Please Harry, stay out of your landlords apartment. I realize that you think you can talk him into lowering the rent, but trust me, you really don't want him to call the police. You also don't want him to evict you. Yes I have a small spare room, but I love my privacy and I can't imagine living with you." Tru took a long breath and waited.

"So... rewind day huh?"

"Yes Harry."

"Tru. You have know idea how annoying it is to have someone tell you what you're going to say when you're going to say it and what you're going to do even before you do or think it! I can't believe you don't even play the lottery! I mean come on Tru! You could be rich!"

Harrison... we've been though this, I was given this gift so I could help people, I wasn't given it so I could get rich while I as supposed to be helping people. Its not right Harry... I do have a tip for you though."

"yeah? What is it? Do you have lottery numbers? A lucky card? I haven't played poker in a while. Maybe I should...."

"NO! Harry I thought we'd gotten over this, No more bidding! I overheard someone saying that they had placed an add in the paper because they were tying to rent their apartment. The rent is 30 dollars cheaper and the place is bigger."

"That's great Tru! Thanks!"

"its on bankock road, right near the bank. Why don't you stop over there and take a look?"

"Yea sure. How about you, who is it this time?"

"Her name is Oh shit, I don't know her name1"

"um. Tru? How exactly are you supposed to find her if you don't even know what her name is."

Normally extremely confident, Tru was starting to panic a little. She'd been doing this for a few months, but she'd always known the victims name. She woke up, called Davis, and told him the name and how the victim dyed. While he dealt with the research, she'd usually look up the name and go over to their house.. Eventually Davis would call her back with more info.... This had almost become as routine as grabbing her morning cup of coffee.

-- Ok calm down, there must be something you know that can help you find her.--

"Tru? Tru are you there?"

"Uh yea Harry I'm here. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do now since I don't have a name. I have to let you go, I'd better call Davis, the Murder happened at 7 so that only gives me about 10 hours."

"ok sis, lemme know what's going on."

"bye" Tru hung up her phone and quickly dialled the morgue. She was so glad that Davis usually put in overtime, she didn't know what she'd do without him.

"Morgue. Davis here"

"Davis. Its Tru. I have a problem and a really big one. It's a rewind day, but I don't have the name of the victim. I don't know much about her and..."

"wow. Hold it Tru. Slow down. You' don't have a name? How are you going to find her?"

Tru grabbed her coat and headed for the door "I don't know. God Davis, how could I not have asked for her name or were she lived. I know that it was near P3's though. Luke told me that he wasn't supposed to bee at work but since it was so close he took the call anyways. I got a good look at her pendant though... I don't know how this can help us though. There was an four pointed star engraved into an amber stone... I remember thinking that it was really unique. She was wearing a sleeveless top and I was able to see a red and white phone. It looked really symbolic. I don't know maybe she's part of some cult or something it would explain the tattoo and the pendant.... Who knows? "

"Tru, you/re really not giving me much to work with here.... So basically our saying g that all you know about the girl is that she was wearing a pendant and had a tattoo?? Do you know how many girls have tattoo's these days?? (Davis sighs) I want you to try and draw the tattoo and the pendant.... I have know idea how I'll be able to find this girl, but I'll do my best... How old is the girl anyways?"

"She's a few years older then me, maybe 26 or something around there... Look Davis, I don't really like that I have so little to go on either... but I'm going to do what I can to help save her..."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up... You know that you can't always save everyone. And don't forget Jack, he's been doing everything he can to stop you from succeeding. Tru, I just don't want you to get hurt... Its possible that you just ar4en't meant to help this one..."

Tru seemed to be getting more upset by the minute. She knew that what Davis was saying was true. She also knew that she had lost a life to Jack before, and she had had a lot more information to help her that time... For some reason though, she thought it was important never to give up – I have this calling for a reason. I was given it so that I can help people. I've done so much good in the past, and if I had given up because things had been hard, I wouldn't of been able to save half the people I did. I don't know how.... But I have to try and save her. – "someone once told me that they come to me because I would listen. I can't ignore someone who asked for my help."

"I'm not asking you to, I just want to make sure that you won't be devastated if for whatever reason you aren't able to save her in time... "

Jack stood in a corner of the morgue overhearing Tru and Davis' conversation. – she has know idea what he has gotten herself into. She knows mouthing about magic or of what fate is certain to find her. If this day goes according to plan, not only will she not save the target, but she will be eliminated as well...

Ok everyone, that's it for another chapter!!!!!! Once again thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews. I realllllllly reallllllllllllllly reaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyyy appreciate them... I am really really really insecure about my writing and am So worried that it isn't any good. I really want to stress how much I appreciate reviews. English has never been my strongest subject send because I'm new at this, every review is like ... a sigh of relief... Someone's actually reading this. Someone actually likes it... Even if you don't, I really appreciate constructive criticism, I just want to know if you're reading.... I've never gotten this far into a story before so I really need the encouragement. SO PPPPPPPPEEEEEESSAAAASSSSEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

cherrygurl1225, rma, x3Tinkerbell07, and PiperPheobePaige thank you soooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!

I just want to clear something up. Miles didn't ask for Tru's help, it was the lady with the pendant. B Oots "I was thinking, have Tru some how saving Miles and Phoebe saving Tru, it is a cross save?" I think.... I feel bad not answering the question, but I really think it would give away too much of the plot if I did.... Forgive me??

And yes, I plan on including many of the Tru calling and charmed characters.

PLLLLLLEEEEEASSSSSSSSSE REVIEW....

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

How was the length of this chapter?

Thanks

bella


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE 10 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!!!!!!!! Thank you everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! (esp. cherrygurl1225 B Oots and rma who reviewed my last chapter!!) PLEAAASE PLEASE DON'T' STOP NOW!!!

Warning, there will be some romance and intimate details. (nothing too bad)

Phoebe wakes with a start in her bed.

Miles: Phoebe. Honey whets wrong?"

Phoebe bolts out of bed and stares at Miles. "what the hell? You... you... you died yesterday, you can't be here, I'm sure you died..."

Miles slowly got up and went toward Phoebe "Phoebe relax, common honey it was just a nightmare. See? I'm still here, I'm ok." He slowly took her in his arms and brought her back to bed

-- I don't understand this, I know he died yesterday. This makes no since. Wait a minute, maybe someone else found out how to rewind time. It has happened before (a demon they vanquished knew how to rewind time) it could happen again... I guess that must be it. (Phoebe slowly smiled) I know we're going to have to deal with him later, but at least I'll e able to save Miles--

Phoebe let herself relax in his arms. She'd worried about it when she needed to, but right now she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Miles lead her back to the bed and they both lay down.

Phoebe: "You're right, it must of just been a bad dream"

She tilts her head up and begins to kiss him passionately. Whatever else happened today, she knew that she couldn't let him die again. She loved this man. He was more then the rebound guy that Piper thought he was. When she was with him nothing else in the world mattered but them. Phoebe slowly lifted her hand and softly caressed his arm. She wanted him to stay with her so badly. They kissed for a while and then cuddled for even longer. She knew that he had to be at the office in half an our and that she should be there soon herself. She knew that, but all she could think of was – what if this is the e last time I can hug him? Kiss him? Make love with him? The usually very confident Phoebe couldn't help but worry. She somehow sensed something was wrong and kept hugging and kissing Miles.

Miles: "Phoebe. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met. You're so beautiful (they kiss again, but this time deeper and more passionate than ever before. It wasn't only he who felt the chemistry or the unexplainable but undeniable bond they shared. Lying next to him Phoebe looked deep into his eyes. – I need to figure out a way to save him. I can't let him die again, I know where and when he's going to get shot today so I can prevent it. I must. Since coal, he's been so great to me. Everyone thinks that yesterday was our first date, but really I've known him for almost a month now. He's the sweetest most loving man in the world and I'm in love with him. I can't bare it. I can't bare to lose him again. I won't loose someone else I love – It surprised her that after only a few short weeks she felt so close to him. It astonished and scared her more that she was in love with him. As much as she tried to deny it, there was nothing she could do. Like her, their relationship was fun, passionate and very intense. After Coal, it was hard for her to open up again. She didn't want to love or even trust someone again. She didn't want to let another man into her heart in fear that he would break it. She appeared strong and confident, but on the inside all she didn't know if she'd be able to survive another heartbreak.

Despite all her fears and worries, phoebe slowly let him in. She didn't have a choice really. They started of as friends and she had fallen into lust with his good looks, smile and witty personality. Then the friendship turned into lust the first time he kissed her. Her feelings morphed once again when they bumped into each other on the street and ended up talking for hours. She learnt what kind generous and loving an selfless person he was. How ever loud her brain told her not to get involved, her heart yelled louder. She loved him and there was nothing she could do about it

Miles: -- she seems so tense. I know she had a bad dream, but this is so unlike her I want to tell her that I love her. I want to tell her that everything will be ok and that she can count on me. -- I want to tell her that she's the most beautiful intelligent kindhearted person he'd ever met and that he'd fallen in love with her the moment they'd met. He wanted to tell her he loved her but didn't. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but was scared she would think it was too soon to feel love. Worse, --What if she didn't love him back? What would he do if she told him she didn't love him?-- He tried not to think about it and went back to looking touching and then kissing Phoebe. He didn't want to think about tomorrow. All that mattered was that right now he had her in his arms.

(they kiss for five minutes)

Phoebe: "Miles" You're supposed to be at work in less than 20 minutes"

He sighed closed his eyes and kissed her one final time. "What are you doing today sweetie? I want to see you again. Soon."

Phoebe smiled She'd heard the exact same thing the day before and yet it still made her heart soar. The usual day at the office"

Miles: "Ok, lets get some lunch. How's 1 for you? I'm sorry I can't make it for 12, but I have an appointment that I can't miss."

Phoebe could no longer push aside the events of yesterday. Immediately her stomach turned into knots and her thought dried. –what am I going to do? I can't say that I'll meet him at the office. I tried that yesterday and the traffic was so bad we were fifteen minutes late and missed him. If I'd went the left instead of right I would of made it, but I don't want to risk cutting it that close.

Phoebe: "why don't we meet here?" – that way he'd have to use his car and wouldn't be walking and would be safe –

Miles: "Wouldn't it be more convenient to meet downtown? It takes 15 minutes to your house and then 15 back, we'd only have half an hour together." He stopped getting dressed and bent to kiss her romantically. "that isn't enough" he said in a low voice "I'm greedy and want you for longer"

Though Phoebe smiled she was panicked. Where else could they go? She kissed him again. "Can't you take an extra hour or two?" she looked at him pleadingly.

Miles: "No. I wish I could but my boss wants to meet me at 2 so I can't be late."

Frantically phoebe thought for another place they could meet, she thought of saying she was too busy but then she'd be worried about him all day. Plus, that didn't' guarantee that he wouldn't die. "why don't we have a picnic. I'll bring the food and meet you at your office at 1. There's a park at the end of the street (the opposite direction of scene of the crime she thought)

Miles: "Perfect!" I can't wait! That sounds so romantic..." he kissed her again.

Both fully dressed now, they walked down to the kitchen.

(((((((THIS IS TAKEN FROM THE CHARMED EPISODE CALLED A WITH'S TALE AT http:www.charmedscripts.tv/witchintime.htm))))))

**_Paige: _****_Okay, Mr. Leo, I will. He is wickedly smart, perversely funny and has just the right touch of weird style for me._**

_**(Phoebe and Miles walk in.)**_

**_Phoebe: _****_Hi!_**

**_Piper: _****_Oh, look who's coming to breakfast._**

**_Phoebe: _****_Good morning. Everybody, this is Miles._**

**_Piper: _****_Did you guys have a nice night? And morning?_**

**_Miles: _****_Actually, yes._**

**_Piper: _****_Well, at least he's honest._**

**_Phoebe: _****_(to Miles) Oh, why don't you take something for the road. (Miles takes a muffin.) And don't forget about our lunch date._**

**_Miles: _****_Okay. Don't worry, I'll let myself out. (They quickly kiss and then kiss again this time longer. Piper, Paige and Leo feel awkward.) Nice meeting you._**

_**(Miles leaves. Phoebe sits at the table.)**_

**_Phoebe: _****_Okay, something really freaky happened last night when I was with Miles._**

**_Piper: _****_You guys are already getting freaky?_**

**_Phoebe: _****_No, I had a premonition. He got caught up in a police shootout and he died._**

**_Paige: _****_Shootout? That's so wild west. And besides, don't you normally have premonitions about the evil nasty people?_**

**_Phoebe: _****_Yeah, usually but not always._**

**_Leo: _****_Your powers are growing, it doesn't surprise me that you're able to detect natural threats as easily._**

**_Phoebe: _****_Natural or supernatural, it doesn't really matter. I would appreciate if one of you could come to lunch with me to back me up. Because if something happened to Miles, I just, I would be devastated._**

**_Piper: _****_Uh, Phoebe, well, this sorta sounds like Miles is an innocent we may be supposed to protect. You're not supposed to fall in love with the innocent. Besides, you've only known him three weeks._**

**_Phoebe: _****_Okay, I think that's a little insensitive._**

**_Piper: _****_Okey-dokey, then there's this. (Reads from the newspaper.) A rebound romance burns fast and hot like a shooting star and leaves the rebounder blind to the flame out ahead._**

**_Phoebe: _****_Who wrote that psycho babble?_**

**_Paige: _****_I'll read from the Ask Phoebe column to Rebounding and Rockport._**

**_Phoebe: _****_Look, the point is Miles makes me feel... he just makes me feel and it's really beautiful. So could you please just be happy for me?_**

**_Paige: _****_Aw, toots, I'm happy for you. And if you want, I've got a lunch date, but I'll cancel to go with you._**

**_Leo: _****_Actually, I think we'll have a better chance of protecting Miles with Piper's freezing power._**

She'd known how they would act and what they would say. She still didn't quite understand what had happened with the time. She thought it had been a demon, but then why weren't her sisters saying anything?

Phoebe: "Um... well... I don' know how to say this, but I think another demon is playing with time travel."

Leo: "Are you sure? What happened?"

Phoebe: "Yes I'm sure. Yesterday – I mean today. I had Miles meet me at his office yesterday for 1. I came down here and we had the exact same conversation. We got stuck in traffic and were 15 minutes late. He decided to walk to the restaurant and got stuck in the shootout anyways. He died and I didn't make it on time. (a tear silently rolled down her cheek) I was so upset I couldn't bare to leave him yet. I went to the morgue and met a girl called Tru Davis. She looked a few years younger than me. Anyways she touched my shoulder to comfort me and I had a premonition."

Phoebe filled Paige Leo and Piper in on her vision. "I don't know what to do. I don't understand. When I woke up this morning with Miles beside me first I freaked and then I thought of Barbarous. Now I'm not so sure. Is Tru a witch? Did she play with time? And if she did is she evil? If so why did I get the vision? And if I'm supposed to save her, how can I have 2 people in under ten hours?"

Paige: "Whoa slow down! Lemme get this straight. You saw a dead person talk to this Tru person and ask her for help. Then you saw what you felt was the day rewinding and woke up with your previously dead bow?

Phoebe sighed "Yup that's about it"

Piper: "Leo how is that even possible, we vanquished barbarous and when we looked up time reversal in the book we found no mention of a witch."

Leo: You never know. I have never heard of anyone but barbarous who could do it, but that doesn't mean anything. I will go check with the elders" Leo orbed out of the room

Paige turns to phoebe. So what are you going to do about Miles? I don't understand why you said you'd meet him at the office if he died there yesterday."

Phoebe: "he only died because we were fifteen minutes late. Plus he doesn't die at his office but around the corner. I'm going to get there on time today so he won't have a chance to get there. The park we're going to is in the opposite direction. " Paige I want you to orb m. I don't want to risk getting stuck in traffic again. I can't lose him again.

Still in her bad mood Piper frowned, but gave phoebe a comforting hug..

Phoebe: "I really don't know how I'm going to save two people on the same day."

Paige: "You can do it phoebe's. I know you can." I don't have work today, so I can help out in any way you want."

Phoebe: well I don't need to be at Miles' office until one. I want to leave early so that I don't miss him. Until then, why don't you and I look in the book for that true girl. Maybe there was something that we missed the first time."

Piper: "Phoebe what if she's not a witch?"

Phoebe: "then how can you explain her doing what she did?"

Paige; Piper may have something there, She may not be a witch. Plus you said that the lady you saw was wearing a pendant, maybe she was the witch who managed to turn back time to save her life.:

Phoebe: "that's a little out there don't ya think? I don't think that anyone can make themselves come back from the dead, move their body, talk to someone and then rewind time."

Paige: "stranger things have happened." (shrugs)

Piper: "Leo went to speak to the elders, if this true is powerful, then Leo should be able to give us more information."

Paige: "phoebes I know that your premonitions are to save innocents, but if she is able to mess with time, how do we know she's on our side? She could be evil for all we know.:

Phoebe: "I really don't think so Paige. Even if she did do this, she.. I just don't think she's evil. She tried to comfort me yesterday when Miles died. My instincts are telling me that she's fighting the good fight"

They leafed through the book for a little while. Since they didn't find anything about rewinding time, they tried to look for Tru's picture. At exactly 12:45 Phoebe demanded that Paige orb both Piper and herself to Miles' office.

Phoebe: We can't be late. I know that Miles is still in a meeting right now, but I just don't want to risk him walking to the park alone. Lets go."

(The charmed ones orb into an empty room inside Miles's office building.)

Phoebe: "Ok, so here's the plan, I'm going to tell him that you are going to p3's so your walking with us."

Phoebe rushes out of the room and straight for a secretary's desk. "Hey Marlene. Can I go see Miles or is he still busy."

Marlene: (in a very excited and high voice) "Oh Phoebe!! How nice to see you again! I'm so happy that everything's going well for you two. I always knew you'd be good for each other and a perfect couple. Miles is madly in love with you! He left 10 minutes ago to go get you a gift! Isn't he so romantic!!"

While Marlene looked giddy and starry eyed, phoebe began to panic.

Phoebe: "where'd he go??"

To distracted by the idea of phoebe and Miles being in love, Marlene didn't even notice phoebe's quick sharp panic stricken words.

Marlene: I don't know. He said he'd be back here for 1:20 He wanted me to lie to you and tell you that his appointment ran late so he could surprise you with a really nice gift. OH dear! I shouldn't' of told you! He wanted to surprise you! Oh phoebe, please don't say anything? Act surpri-"

Phoebe didn't hear the rest because she was running out the door and down the stairs to the street of the shootout as fast as she could.

Phoebe looked at her watch. It was already 1:10. That gave her less then five minutes to get to him before it was too late.

--I have to do this! I can't let him die again! I can't! I won't! I love him too much. --

while this is happening, Miles steps out of the florist. He bought Phoebe a dozen roses. – I hope I'm doing the right thing... I've wanted to tell her that I loved her for over a week now but I've never muster up the courage. Phoebe is the most talented brilliant beautiful and kindhearted person in the world. I don't deserve to be with someone so perfect. –

Miles glances down at the flowers and picks up the card, which reads: I love you Phoebe. – Oh god I'm so worried that she wont love me back. But... I have to do this. I want her to know that no matter what I love her and that I'd do anything for her. She's..... She's... my other half. –

Miles looked at it his watch 1:13 --I have to hurry up.—Yet he continued walking slowly up the walkway. The idea of phoebe rejecting him was to overwhelming. What if she thought that it was to soon? Worse, what would happen if she didn't feel the same way? Miles tried to tell himself that he'd be he ok. He tried to tell himself that he'd move on... He tried, but failed miserably. All he wanted was phoebe, and if she turned him down, he'd be the most devastated and heartbroken man in the world.

He as he walked he slowly practiced what he would do. He'd wait till they got to the park. – Once we're eating, I'm going to tell her what a wonderful person she was. They would kiss, and then he'd give her the flowers... The flowers that would tell her that he loved her.

Entranced in his thoughts, he didn't notice the criminal that ran past him or the police car that stopped in front of him. Before he knew what was happening he heard a gunshot.

Phoebe's POV

Phoebe saw the police car open and an officer step out. She was still at lest 15 meters away and there was no way she'd be able to get to him in time.

Phoebe: (yells frantically to Piper) Piper! Freeze them!

Piper's POV

--Why hadn't she left the baby with Cries? She knew he had to go somewhere, but surely it wasn't this important!—

Paige (as they tried to run holding baby Wyatt ) Here give him to me. You need to catch up with Phoebe in case she needs your help."

Piper hands over Wyatt. Without worrying about bouncing Wyatt to much, or his extra wait to weigh her down she began to run much faster. –Where'd she go? Frantically she looked for Phoebe. As she rounded a corner, she saw phoebe running. Just as she was about to sigh in relief and thank god that she wasn't too late, she notice Miles and froze.

Phoebe's POV

Phoebe: "PIPER! FREEZE HIM NOW!" Already almost in tears, phoebe was unable to look way from Miles so she didn't realize her sister was still far behind her and was out of earshot.

Phoebe and Miles' POV'S

As Miles fell phoebe ran to him.

Phoebe: -- NO NO NO!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! NOT AGAIN!! PLEASE GOD, NOT AGAIN!! LET ME GET THERE IN TIME PLEASE!! LET HIM ANG ON!

Miles blurrily saw phoebe running to him. (Not knowing what was happening) "No." he croaked "Phoebe go away! Save yourself!" What was intended to be a scream came out as no more then a whisper.

Phoebe: (already on her knees in front of him. "Oh baby hold on, please hold on. Helps on its way just please..."

Miles: "I (he takes a deep breath and begins to cry in pain) It hurts... I can't......" He tries to say something else, but she cuts him off."

Phoebe: "shh no don't try to talk. Save your strength. Please please try to hold on for a few minutes." Phoebe was now hugging him and caressing his hair... "please don't let go." She begged.... Please... I love... "

Even as she said it she saw his eyes close and felt the life drain out of him.

She sat there crying silently with his flowers a few feet away...

Ok my formatting still isn't working, so I'm hoping that this will work instead. Well.. that's it folks! That the end of my 4th chapter!!!! Ok so I know that there are people who are probably upset with me right now because I let Miles die.... I'm sorry, but you have to understand that there's nothing I could of done. If he lived then the angel of death would have still ended up killing phoebe. Plus, that he didn't ask for help means that he was meant to die. I'm sorry and hope that no one is truly mad at me.....

How was the chapter?? I wanted to write two romantic scenes, but I've never done that before. Hopefully these were good.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. How was the chapter? Do you guys have a favorite part of the story thus far? What do you want to happen.... Pllllllllease review!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own none of the true calling or charmed characters.


	5. AN questions and review comments

I'M BAAACK! I'm sorry but I don't have a chapter right now. I'm here to answer your reviews and ask for idea's I've been busy with school and life but am back on track now so will spend more time on the site. I can think of about 5 chapters worth of material but I want to find a way to make it better, longer, and with more twists / in-depth plot. Any ideas?

Actually…. while I was trying to think of more idea's for the story I thought of something interesting for Harry potter. Can you imagine Draco Malfoy stuck with the Weasley's? LOL anyways so if anyone's interested please R&R

Response to reviews:

Crossover crazy: I agree I'm incredibly lucky and grateful to have the reviews. I'm planning on updating sometime this weekend or next week. thank you! I didn't think anyone was still reading this or interested. I hope that this will not change.

Enjael1: yup I'm hoping to find one or another. As for you're friends request for a story about the ice cream truck that freezes people… maybe a one shot… I haven't thought about it. To be honest I don't' remember the episode very well. We'll see. Oh and as for the new your Chicago thing…. Ooops! Oh well they both live in the same city for this fix….

Faith-the renegade: thanks! Hey is your Canadian by any chance? I am so I'm curious. I don't know French enough to read your fix though. Scuze moi mais je ne lis pas bien le fracais lol I wonder if I wrote that right, I haven't written or read French in like 4 years!

S.S. Dailey: oops I guess I am just used to the way the French spell it… I will keep that in mind for the next update

mae-E: thanks for the complement despite the mistaches! I didn't think of the time line much…. Oops… I'll try to correct those mistaches in the next chapters.

Zythe: I thought of double posting but apperently it's not allowed… I don't understand why…. It's a crossover! I really don't want to loose the reviews I have though so I'm not willing to risk it. I am thinking of a plot and considering doing a sequel in the charmed section… that way I can get both readers. Any ideas?

fan of TC and C: awww. Thanks! I am grateful I was clear enough while describing the premonition… I have never written fan fictions about charmed before so I didn't know how to word it. Thanks!

Charmed-angel4 thanks Meagan!

rain1657: aw thanks I'm touched. I am actually having some trouble getting a better plot. Any ideas? As for the characters… lol that's why I like them already made. 

cherrygurl1225: thanks! Glad you understand why I couldn't continue with him.

Alyssa Halliwell: thanks!i will!

triquetraperson: you can get the script to the episode on a web site. I think just searching Google will do it. And thanks again!

To everyone: I'll comment on the reviews for the other chapters at another time its almost 3 in the mourning and I'm tired. Good night all and. Thanks again….thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnkkkk you!

I am hoping you're reading this. I am hoping that I'm not doing this for nothing…. Lol


End file.
